Picture Future (by Tanja and Joey
by Tanja
Summary: Clyde Bruckman gives Mulder and Scully a little lo


Title: Picture Future Authors: Joey and Tanja E-mail: Tanja: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl Joey: Joey@Ram32.freeserve.co.uk Rating: PG. Spoilers: Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose. Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance Summary: Kind of a new take on the episode. A run in with Bruckman leads to interesting revelations about their futures...... Disclaimer: Same old story. They do not belong to us, they are from CC, 1013 and Fox Network. But we use them for our story, puuh. 

Author's notes: Joey: Wow!! Our third story - time flies. All credit for the idea goes to Tanja and thank you to Tanja for writing with me. 

Author's notes: Tanja: Yippee! I love doing this, thanks Joey, for bringing a smile on my face and being my co-writer :) And hey, I don't deserve all the credit, we're writing this story together, so Joey deserves the credit too :) And I would also like to thank Lindsay, I hope you don't mind I used the "pretty pweeze", I just thought it was so sweet. Thanks for sending the e-mail that gave me the idea to use it :) MSR alarm!!!!! 

Picture future (1/6) 

Scully thought, while waiting patiently next to Mulder for what was coming next. They were investigating this case where fortune-tellers were murdered by a serial killer. And now they were about to get some information from some stupid fortune-teller, known from tv, at least that was what they were told when they were called to come to this place. 

Of course Scully was once again the sceptic in this case. "Why the hell would you believe a fortune-teller" she had told Mulder "they only make up stories to get their money, that's all this is about." 

He had just looked at her, shrugged and walked to the car. Leaving it up to her to follow him or not. Of course she had followed him, didn't she always? She knew what kind of trouble Mulder could get himself into on his own. With Mulder everything was possible, she wouldn't be surprised if something would happen while he was on his way to the car. However, she had to admit it, he was damn cute when he was getting himself into trouble. 

She thought nothing would surprise her anymore, until the fortune-teller, called Yappi turned around, saying that he sensed unpositive feelings in the room. He stared at Scully, who rolled with her eyes, for a long time. She was sure that he would tell her to leave the room, because she was spreading around "unpositive" feelings. To her surprise Yappi turned to Mulder and kindly informed him to leave the room. 

Mulder looked at the man in disbelief, as if he was crazy, trying to convince him by saying that he was completely wrong, but Yappi didn't even listen to it. He just stood there, waiting until he would leave. Mulder looked at Scully, shrugging and left. 

Fifteen minutes later the door opened and Yappi came walking out, followed by his "crew". Right behind him Scully came out. She joined Mulder and grinned "can't take you anywhere can I?" 

Mulder just ignored that remark, asking "so did I miss anything?" 

She rolled her eyes "Mulder that man's nuts, of course you didn't miss anything. The cat of my neighbor could have given me more information than he did!" 

"But Scully...." he started to protest. 

"No Mulder, I'm sorry but this was really a waste of our time, come on let's get back to the office." Since she was the one with the car keys he didn't have much choice than to follow her. 

LATER THAT DAY 

Scully was glad when she finally got home. She quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, grabbed the remote control and sat down in front of the television. 

In her mind she replayed the events that had happened today. She smiled when she remembered the look on Mulder's face when he was expelled from the room. She didn't know how he did it, but he had looked like a little lost boy. It were these things that made her love him even more.  she told herself  She shouldn't be having these thoughts, but she couldn't help it, she seemed to have those thoughts a lot lately. 

Lost in her thoughts it took her a few minutes, to realize her phone was ringing. She quickly pushed aside all unpartner-like thoughts and picked it up. "Scully" 

"Hi Scully, are you busy?" Mulder asked enthusiastically. 

Uh oh, are you busy? usually didn't mean much good coming from Mulder's mouth. "Not really, why?" she asked carefully. 

"I want to show you something, do you have some time?" 

Well not really, but .... before she could even answer she heard him say "please?" 

"Mulder..." 

"pretty pweeze?" 

Who could resist a man saying please like that? Not Dana Scully anyway, she could just imagine his face on the other side of the line, lips pouted, making him look like a little puppy, a look she thought was damn sexy. "Sure Mulder, I'll be right there" she said with a sigh, already grabbing her car keys. 

"Really?" he replied happily. 

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as possible. Where do I have to go?" 

He quickly gave her the address and hang up the phone. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but oh well it was her own fault. She could have said no. Deep in her heart she knew she would never be able to say no to Mulder. 

Half an hour later she parked her car in front of the house where Mulder had given her the address of. She walked into the apartment building and found Mulder standing there, talking to an older and bald man. 

As if he felt she was there Mulder looked around and gave her a dazzling smile "hi Scully" 

"Hi Mulder" 

"Thanks for coming. Scully I would like to introduce you to Mr. Bruckman" 

End of part 1 

Picture Future (2/6) 

" Nice to meet you," Scully shook the man's outstretched hand, casting a confused gaze over her shoulder at Mulder. 

" Nice to meet you too, Agent Scully," the older man peered at her with some interest. " Now tell me, is Fox Mulder his real name?" 

" Yes, Sir. It is," she answered as Mulder rolled his eyes at Bruckman. 

Bruckman gave Mulder a sympathetic look. " What did you do to make your parents give you a name like that?" 

Mulder wisely chose to ignore the question and turned to Scully. " Mr..Bruckman here needs our protection. He's a genuine psychic - not like that Yappi guy." 

" I don't need protection," Bruckman grumbled under his breath. 

" Yes, you do. He's.." Scully cut Mulder off with a doubtful look and an arched eyebrow. 

" He's a psychic," she finished for him. " And you think our killer is going to come after him, right?" 

" Hey, maybe your partner's psychic and she needs protecting too!" Bruckman sarcastically told Mulder as the three walked outside towards Scully's car. 

Bruckman got in whilst Mulder and Scully traded looks. They waited until he was in the car before talking, unaware that he was still listening - only to their thoughts and not their voices. 

" You really believe this guy's genuine?" Scully asked, again arching an eyebrow.  She stifled a sigh. 

Mulder grinned.  " I believe he's psychic, Scully. He's got a gift, he's just...not as enthusiastic as most people would be." 

" By most people, you mean you," she guessed with a smile. 

" Yeah, I guess," he grinned a little shyly. 

She told herself. " Fine, I'll help you. We'll take it in shifts, yours first. I'll drop you off at a hotel and relieve you later tonight." 

" Thanks, Scully." Mulder squeezed her arm thankfully, grinning like a little boy who'd just opened the present he'd always wanted. Mulder and Scully got in the car and Bruckman leaned back in his seat, hiding a knowing smile. He was going to be with these two for a little while yet and he knew exactly how to fill in the time. 

LATER THAT NIGHT. 

Mulder's turn. 

Mulder glanced down at his watch as Bruckman pretended to sleep. He sighed heavily. Scully had only been gone for a few hours but it felt like much, much longer than that. 

It was then Bruckman decided to make his move. " If you believe in me, why haven't you asked me what you want to?" Mulder was momentarily startled, lost in thoughts about his partner. " Excuse me?" 

" I said if you believe in me like you told your pretty partner, why have you not asked me the question that's on your mind?" 

" How would you know what question's on my mind?" Mulder was taken back slightly, thinking again about Scully and Bruckman's mentioning of his 'pretty' partner. 

" There you go again. Geez, don't the two of you actually talk about it?" The older man in the room laughed and stared up at the ceiling. " I can answer your question, I just want you to ask it." 

Mulder was about to protest and deny he had a question but instead, he sighed and turned to Bruckman. He wondered briefly why he was surprised the old man had confronted him, he was a genuine psychic. " Fine. What does Scully's future hold and what does my future hold?" 

" And are they somehow entwined," Bruckman finished smugly. " You seem surprised that I can read your mind. Most genuine psychics can read minds as well as see the future." 

" So answer the question," Mulder retorted. 

" I can show you, if you really want. I can describe everything in intimate detail, so detailed you can picture it in your mind." Bruckman spoke. " I'll warn you, you might not like what I tell you." 

Mulder thought. 

" She's happy," Bruckman replied. " Do you want to hear it?" 

" Yeah, hit me with it," Mulder nodded. Bruckman began speaking and as he began describing the future he saw, he closed his eyes to picture it. Mulder soon found himself closing his eyes, picturing the future that Bruckman was depicting. 

" I see her, Dana. Or Scully, as you call her. She's still as beautiful as she is now. Her hair's a little longer and she's smiling, her smile reaching her eyes. She's in the garden of a white house. A nice, big house. The kind of house that would be a home to a family. Do you see it?" 

" I see it," Mulder answered, his voice sounding distant, even to his own ears. 

" Good. She's laughing. There's a child, a young girl. She's in Dana's arms. They're smiling and laughing, mother and daughter. I see a car pull up in the driveway. Two more children run up and greet their mother, she's now holding the youngest. Her husband is still in the car. She looks over at him lovingly, her eyes and her heart happy. Her husband gets out of the car and greets her in a passionate embrace. His heart is very full and very happy. The two are very much in love, very content. They have three children and are hoping for another, to complete their family." Bruckman paused for a moment, paused for effect. " I can see her husband clearly now. Can you see him? If you can, tell me who he is." 

" I see him," Mulder swallowed the lump that had surprisingly formed in his throat. " It's me. I'm her husband." 

Mulder opened his eyes and gazed questionably at Bruckman. He wanted to believe what he saw to be the truth but he was scared too, in case it wasn't. 

" It's true, Agent Mulder. Or it will be, as soon as you face the truth." Bruckman told him with a knowing nod. 

Before Mulder could respond, there was a knock at the door. 

End of part two. 

Picture future (3/6) 

Scully's turn 

Mulder jumped up from the bed, when he realized it was Scully to take over from him. Bruckman grinned, while Mulder walked to the door, to open it for Scully. 

"Hi Scully" he threw open the door, looking a little bit agitated. 

"Hi Mulder" she greeted, entering the room "hello Mr Bruckman" 

"Agent Scully" he nodded. Scully turned to Mulder who was still standing behind her. She noticed his agitation "are you alright Mulder?" 

"Huh", he looked up from his thoughts, about what Bruckman had just told him, about their future. 

"Are you alright?" she repeated her question 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Really, just a little tired.", he hurried to say . 

"Oh, well you can go home now. Get some sleep" she gave him one of her special smiles, the one that she always seemed to save for him. The one that always made him want to grab her and kiss her until she was breathless. Of course he had never done it, but he had sure been tempted to do it a lot of times. 

"Okay, well uhm.... see you later I guess." He suddenly didn't know what to say to her, so he quickly said goodbye and left. 

Scully turned around to Bruckman, who was still lying on the bed, looking at her expectantly, as if to ask "what now?" 

She sighed and sat down on a chair, this was going to be a long night, why on earth had she ever agreed on doing this? Of course she knew very well why she had agreed, because he had asked her to, with that look that she just couldn't resist.  she thought, lawless. 

"I am" came a voice from the other side of the room. 

Her head snapped up "excuse me?" 

"I said I am" 

"What?" 

"Psychic, you were just wondering if I really was, weren't you?" Bruckman answered calmly. 

She blushed and stuttered "how..., how do you...?" 

"know that you were thinking that?" he finished for her. 

"Ehm yes" 

"Most psychics can not only see the future, but also read people's minds." He smiled. 

"Oh", she thought of that for a long moment, still not knowing if she should believe him or not. 

"You want proof don't you?" 

"Uhm well yes, I mean it's not that I don't want to believe you, but..." 

"You're not like your partner, he believes the things he's told. You are the scientist, you always want proof before you believe something." 

"If you put it like that, yes" she looked at him, curiously what he would come up with. 

"Well just ask what you want to know and I'll tell you" He knew very well what she wanted to know, but he wanted her to ask it. 

"I'm not sure if I really know something to ask" she knew what she wanted to know, but that she sure wasn't going to ask him. 

"Not even about your future with your partner?" 

Her head snapped up and she looked at him, shocked. "mmmm..., my future with Mulder?" she stuttered. 

"Yes, you want to hear about it?" 

"Ehm yes I think I would." She wondered what he was going to tell her. 

"Close your eyes" he told her. 

"Why?" 

"Because I want you to see it. You need to see it, to believe it. Just close your eyes and listen to what I'm going to tell you, okay?" 

"Okay", she closed her eyes obedient. 

He started to speak "I see you. You look beautiful, happy, like a person who's loved. You smile, at a man standing at the aisle, a few 100 yards away from you. You're walking towards him, on the arm of another man. He smiles too, he's happy. You reach him and the other man hands you to him. You look at each other and turn around to the man in front of you, to listen....to the priest." That's where Bruckman stopped. "You know what I'm describing isn't it?" 

"My wedding day?" she hardly dared to ask, hoping it would be. Hoping that the man standing next to her would be Mulder. 

"Yes, your wedding day" he confirmed. 

"Is..., is it with Mulder?" she avoided to look at him, afraid he would tell her it was somebody else. 

"Yes it's your partner." He saw her face lighten "when?" she asked. 

"As soon as you're ready to face the truth" he answered, smiling. Before she could say anything else, the look on his face changed. Into a worried look, as if something was wrong. 

"What's wrong?" Scully asked. 

"Your partner. He's in danger, the killer, he found him, he's standing in a big room. I think it's a kitchen. He's looking for the killer, but he doesn't see him coming from behind, he...." that's where Bruckman stopped, because Scully had jumped up and ran to the door. 

Her hand on the door knob she asked "where?" 

"I'm not sure, it's not far away from here. I can feel them close, as if they are still in the building..." that was enough for Scully, she had already left the room, when Bruckman screamed "Be careful!" 

End of part 3 

Picture Future (4/6) 

As Scully raced to save her partner, Bruckman concentrated to see if she would get there in time. He saw them clearly now, the killer and Mulder. They were in the kitchen of the hotel, Mulder was walking carefully and very cautiously. He stepped in a pie of some sort and was momentarily distracted. The killer then emerged from behind him and held a knife to his neck. The knife dug deeper into Mulder's neck as he struggled............ 

The tension that had over come Bruckman eased. He opened his eyes and sat on the bed, staring into space. The future was still as he hoped it would be. 

SAME TIME, IN KITCHEN. 

Scully waited impatiently for the elevator to get to the basement, where the kitchen was. She didn't know why she was trusting Bruckman's prediction that Mulder was in the kitchen, something deep inside her told her to believe although she hoped it was wrong, she hoped Mulder was okay. 

The door to the elevator finally swung open and Scully started stepping over the threshold. She froze when she looked up and saw Mulder wrestling with the killer, a knife glinting in the dimly lit kitchen, a knife too close to his neck for comfort. 

Scully wasted no time in aiming and firing. All she cared about was stopping Mulder from being hurt anymore. She could already see that his neck was bleeding from a gash that looked, from where she was standing, to be quite deep. 

The serial killer, a young and thin man, stared at the bullet wound in his chest in shock and then looked up at Scully. 

" This isn't supposed to happen," the killer said, just before he fell to the ground and took his final breath. She was instantly at Mulder's side, cradling his head in her arms as she tended to the neck wound. 

Mulder looked up at her. " How..How did you know?" 

" Bruckman." She answered, stroking his brow tenderly. They looked at each other in silence for a few moments before she lowered her gaze and took another look at his neck. 

Neither Mulder nor Scully knew just how long they stayed in the kitchen but finally, they got up and got the elevator back up to the floor where Bruckman's hotel room was. They knocked on the door only to find it was open. 

Scully entered the apartment first, closely followed by Mulder. Their pace quickened when they saw Bruckman lying on the bed, motionless, a plastic cover over his head. 

Scully got to him first. She checked for a pulse and was disappointed and upset when she didn't find one. A single tear ran down her cheek as she sat on the bed next to him and took his hand in hers. His hand was still warm, it didn't yet have the cold feel of death. She looked at Mulder and then back at Bruckman. 

A tear ran down Bruckman's cheek. Scully was forced to look away, biting her lip. The room was silent for a few moments, Mulder and Scully both lost in their own worlds, in their own thoughts. It was Mulder who broke the silence by touching her arm softly, tenderly. 

" Scully..." His voice trailed off as he saw the pain in her eyes. It was a few moments before he could continue. " Scully, he left us a note." 

She got up off the bed and they walked a few steps away before he handed her the note. As he watched her absorb the details, he read it from memory. 

*Dear Miss. Scully and Mr. Mulder, 

I hope you can understand why I have done my decision to do what I have done. 

What you, especially Mr. Mulder, probably see as a gift, I see as a curse. My life has been ruined by images of other people's pain and distress, images of things that I can see but cannot prevent. 

By doing what I have done, I have ended a lifetime of misery so please, do not cry for me. 

I have got to know you both, more intimately than I think you realize. I have given you both a glimpse into your future, mainly your future together. 

I know that you will see soon enough that the things I told you, the things I told both of you, are the truth and will be the future. 

My last piece of advice to you, don't wait too long. 

Clyde Bruckman.* 

Mulder turned to Scully when he sensed she had finished reading the letter. She was staring back at him, her mouth slight agape. 

They stood, for quite a while, saying nothing and doing nothing except staring, gazing at each other. 

End of Part Four. 

Picture future (5/6) 

Minutes later they still hadn't moved, too lost in each other's eyes. Just when it looked neither was going to say a word, they both spoke at the same time. 

"Scully" "Mulder" They laughed, than serious again, Mulder tenderly caressed her cheek with his hand. "We need to talk Scully" He gazed deeply into her eyes. 

"Yes we do, but not here, let's go to my apartment" she answered, suddenly feeling really nervous. She knew where this conversation was going to lead, she knew what would happen and she wanted it. More than anything else she had ever wanted. But even though it was Mulder, the idea scared her a little. Not the idea of being with Mulder, but the idea of finally getting what she had wanted for years. Mulder in her life, not only as her partner or friend, but also as her lover and maybe even more in the future. 

They walked to their cars in silence, hand-in-hand. When they arrived at the cars, they suddenly realized they had come here separately. They stood there, doubting for a moment what they were going to do now. Mulder quickly made the decision for her "I'll pick up my car tomorrow" he said, walking to Scully's car. 

"Okay" she smiled, following him to her car. The drive to her house went by in silence and when they stopped in front of her apartment building they waited for a moment, before they got out. Both wanting what was going to happen, both a little bit scared of this change in their relationship. What if it was going to change things, what if something would go wrong? They didn't want to ruin their friendship. But they knew that was not going to happen, because they had been through so much already. If they could handle killers and conspiracies, they would sure be able to handle this new path in their relationship. 

Scully's tried to open the door of her apartment, which wasn't really easy with trembling fingers. Mulder saw it and his hand closed over hers, taking the keys out of her hand. Opening the door for her. They walked into the living room, standing there, wondering where to go now. 

"Scully" Mulder asked, hesitating, moving closer to her. 

"Yes?" she whispered softly, looking up in his eyes. 

"I just want to know one thing" 

She didn't say anything, just looked at him questioning, waiting for him to continue. 

"Are you ready to face the truth?" He looked at her expectantly, he could already see the answer he wanted to hear in her eyes, but he needed to hear her say them. 

"Yes" she said it so softly, that he hardly didn't hear it. "Yes, I am" she said again, this time a little bit louder". His eyes lit up and a smile spreaded over his face. He put his arms around her, to bring her closer to him. He slowly leaned down and when he was about to kiss her, he whispered "I love you Scully" 

"I love you too Mulder" she informed him with a big grin on her face, before he closed his lips over hers tenderly. Their first kiss was tentative and exploring, both overwhelmed by this new thing, by the feelings they had. It was as if a whole new world went open. 

It was only the first step on the road. The road of their new life together, a life of which they had only seen small bits and pieces thanks to Bruckman. What would happen from now on, was in their hands. Bruckman had pictured their future, but a life is not only something that you can picture. It is made by the people who live it. They would have a future, making and living it together. 

End of part 5 

Picture Future (6/6) 

PROLOGUE - Set five years after events in part five. 

Mulder was driving his son home from baseball practice as he usually did on Wednesday's. He glanced in the mirror and smiled at the sight of his four year old son, Samuel William, half asleep with a triumphant but sleepy grin in place on his face. 

Mulder knew his son's tiredness would disappear as soon as they got home so Sam could tell his Mom and his two year old sister, Melissa Katherine, about his latest adventure with his friends at baseball. Although Sam and his friends didn't play real baseball as they were too young and didn't really understand how to play, he was particularly excited because he'd managed to actually hit the ball. 

Sam was devoted to his mother and baby sister - especially since his Mom had been feeling unwell recently which worried both father and son. Mulder pulled up in the driveway and watched his son wake up. 

" We home, Daddy?" Sam asked sleepily. 

" We're home, Sweetie," Mulder grinned. He opened the car door and picked up his son. The two went into the house, their home, and Mulder's grin widened on seeing his wife of five years and their daughter on the couch together. 

" Hey," Mulder greeted them. Dana Mulder looked up and smiled lovingly. 

" Hey," she greeted them as Missy clapped her hands together. Sam ran to his mother's side once he was set down by his father and Melissa held her arms up, looking at Mulder with a serious expression on her face. 

" Up, Dadda," Missy ordered. Mulder obeyed and picked his daughter up as his son clambered on Dana's knee. 

" Mommy, guess what? I hit the ball and no one else did!" Sam announced proudly, not giving his Mom any chance to talk. He looked at her after he'd made his announcement, anxiously awaiting her reaction and hoping for her to be proud of him. 

" Oh, Honey, that's brilliant," Dana smiled warmly at him. " I'm proud of you, I knew you could do it!" 

Sam grinned proudly, satisfied and obviously pleased beyond all measures with her reply. Dana looked up at her husband and they shared a look. 

After facing their true feelings for each other five years ago, they had spent every day since then together, making a future and a life together. They broke the eye contact when they heard a barking sound and their family dog, Clyde, ran into the room. Both Missy and Sam decided - and demanded - to be down to play with their beloved dog. 

Mulder helped Dana - Mulder, not Scully- up from the couch and wrapped an arm around her waist. He lead her into the kitchen and kissed her passionately. 

" So how was your day?" She asked once they broke the embrace. 

" Fine, except I as worried about you," he kissed her nose, feeling nothing but love for the woman in his arms. " Did you call the doctor?" 

" Yeah," she smiled a little nervously. " Maybe you should sit down." 

" Okay." Looking at her warily, Mulder sat down at the kitchen table. " Hit me with it." 

" I'm pregnant." There was a slight pause. " We're having another child." 

There was another pause before Mulder stood and crossed the kitchen in two big strides. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. 

" This is wonderful!!" He exclaimed. " I love you so much...Thank you, for giving me two beautiful children and another one on the way." 

" Either I should be thanking you too or we should both be thanking Clyde," she murmured. " I love you too." 

Mulder took her hand and led her through to the living room. They stopped in the door frame and gazed lovingly at each other and then at their children. 

Bruckman had definitely been spot on with his prediction, they both knew it. And they were both happy they'd faced the truth when they did - and had the future they'd always dreamt of together. 

The End of Part Six. 

The End. 


End file.
